Help Me!
by Quadradiks
Summary: Lucy is in love with Gray. Gray though, only see's Lucy as a friend, not someone he could possibly be in love with. Natsu, on the other hand, liked Lisanna; ever since they we're little. Natsu's best friend is Gray, and Lucy's best friend is Lisanna. Will Natsu and Lucy help each other with their crushes? Rated T just in case.
1. Let's Help Each Other!

**This is my second Fairy Tail story, thanks for reading! I'm still getting the hang of writing, so please don't mind if things look a little rushed.**

**Summary: **Lucy is in love with Gray. Gray though, only see's Lucy as a friend, not someone he could possibly be in love with. Natsu, on the other hand, liked Lisanna; ever since they we're little. Natsu's best friend is Gray, and Lucy's best friend is Lisanna. Will Natsu and Lucy help each other with their crushes, or was it just a silly little crush?

* * *

Chapter 1: Let's Help Each Other!

It was a beautiful day in Magnoila. The sun was shining, the cool breeze was blowing, and the town was glittering from the sunlight. The sky was clear blue, no cloud in sight. In our favorite guild, Fairy Tail, the day was also normal. Natsu was picking a fight with Gray, Erza was eating her favorite strawberry cake, Juvia was cheering Gray on, Lucy was talking with Lisanna and Levy, Elfman was yelling how to be "manly", and Mirajane was working at the bar, listening in on what Levy, Lucy and Lisanna we're talking about. Mira was the matchmaker of Fairy Tail. She knew each and every person's crush, love, you name it. She knew that Lucy was madly in love with Gray, and that Natsu really liked Lisanna. She also knew that her own little brother liked Evergreen, and that Juvia was in love with Gray, which everyone knew. She was waiting for the perfect time to get Lucy and Gray together.

"Hey Levy, do you think I should ask him out?" Lucy asked. After a mission, Gray had saved Lucy from falling off a cliff. How did it happen? Well, a few days ago, they we're on a mission to defeat a monster that was terrorizing a town. They fought it, and they had won. In the monsters last efforts to try to kill them, the monster had taken Lucy and thrown her down a cliff that was nearby. Gray had saved her in the nick of time, and ever since, Lucy was in love with him.

"Of course you should, I've been telling you that since you told me you liked him!" Levy answered. She and Lisanna we're the only ones that knew, with the exception of Mira, but Lucy had never told her.

"Just make sure that Juvia isn't there to hear it, or else she'll freak out and kill you." Lisanna joked. Yes, she was joking, but part of her knew that she wasn't kidding. If you become a love rival to Juvia like she already was, she would do horrible things to you. Just the other day, Juvia had secretly but hot sauce in Lucy's juice, causing her to drink enormous amounts of water in front of Gray, not something that she had wanted to do.

"I can't!" Lucy exclaimed, running out of the guild. She ran and ran until she met someone at her house. This person had pink hair, breathes fire, and likes to play ninja.

"NATSU! I told you not to break into my house! GET OUT!" Lucy screamed. Natsu had a tendency to break into Lucy's house a lot, something that has been getting on Lucy's nerves.

"Oh hey Luce!" Natsu greeted. Happy flew beside him.

"Hi Lucy!" Happy greeted, and both of them went into the kitchen, obviously to "raid her refrigerator". They both came out with their mouths full of food.

"NATSU! HAPPY! STOP EATING ALL MY FOOD!" Lucy yelled before slapping Natsu's face and kicking him onto the wall.

"Ouch Luce, don't need to be so hard on me." Natsu said, getting up.

"Besides, I know you like Gray." Natsu whispered into Lucy's ear. This had made Lucy blush a deep red. How did he know about it?

"What of it?" Lucy replied, trying to stay cool.

"Maybe I should tell a certain someone about it." Natsu whispered back, grinning. He looked at her face. She hasn't been this red since… well… she had never been this red!

"Oh? And maybe I should tell a certain person about your crush on Lisanna?" Lucy said, giggling. Natsu's face was now pure red as he kept denying the fact that he liked her, which was totally a lie. Natsu had liked Lisanna since they we're kids, and just the fact that she was nice, caring, and sweet. Natsu looked at her best friend. They both needed help on their problems.

"I guess we both need help with our crushes." Natsu admitted, before sitting down on Lucy's bed. Lucy sat down next to him.

"It's simple. Your best friend is Gray, so you can help me. On the other hand, I know everything about Lisanna, and I can help you too get together. How does that sound?" Lucy asked. Natsu kept thinking. This was the perfect plan! I mean, what could possibly go wrong?

"Alright. Then it's settled. Let's help each other!" Natsu stated, and then Lucy took him by the arm and threw him out the window. "NOW GET OUT!" Lucy screamed.

Natsu walked away, satisfied. He was going to go to the guild, and pick another fight with Gray. Lucy, on the other hand, was planning on how to help Natsu get together with Lisanna.

* * *

***Sorry that this chapter is so short, it's pretty much an introduction chapter to the story. I'll make the other chapters much longer! Again, sorry!***


	2. Gray's Conclusion!

**xCrxinityx here giving you the second chapter of Help Me!**

.  
.

Chapter 2: Gray's Conclusion! Don't worry, I'll Still Help

.

.

Natsu was sitting at the bar, talking to Mirajane. Apparently, Elfman and Evergreen kissed last night, and Mira was there to take a picture of it. The picture is now hanging on the wall near the bar, where everyone could see it. 'Damn, I kind of wish that was me and Lisanna.' Natsu thought. Just then, Lucy walked into the guild, bright as ever. She took her favorite seat at the bar and asked Mirajane for some water.

"Sure Lucy, coming right up!" Mirajane smiled and walked away to get a glass of water for Lucy. Natsu couldn't help but to see what Lisanna was doing. Lisanna was reading a book that Levy and Lucy recommended her. Levy even lent Lisanna her reading glasses, so Lisanna could quicken the pace. Lisanna was reading at very fast, almost looking like she is flipping through the book. Natsu couldn't help but to look at her beauty. He fell in love with such a great person. Nice, kind, pretty. Natsu got up to pick another fight with Gray.

"Here you go Lucy!" Mirajane said, handing her a glass of water. She smiled and sat down next to Lucy. "So when are you going to ask "him" out?" Mirajane asked. Lucy spit out all the water in her mouth, blushed a deep red and shook her head. Of course, "him" meant Gray.

"I'm not in love with him. He's a friend!" Lucy replied. Juvia was hiding behind a pole, nodding her head. "Good, she isn't a love rival. Gray-sama will be mine!" Juvia said to herself before walking away, obviously to cheer Gray on with his fight with Natsu. Natsu was really getting better at fighting. Almost all the time, Natsu had the upper hand on Gray, and when they fought, Natsu had become the winner 9/10 times.

Lisanna giggled at the sight. 'Typical Natsu.' She thought as she got back to her book about turtles. Lucy saw this and just had to ask if she liked Natsu. "Hey Lisanna-chan, do you like Natsu?" Lucy asked Lisanna, and she didn't sign any emotions. Instead, she just continued to read her book, so Lucy asked again. She denied that she liked Natsu, and went back to her book. Lucy just went back to doing nothing.

Lucy left for home, there was obviously nothing to do at the guild, and she needed a little time alone. Her plan off the bat was interrupted, as Natsu saw Lucy leaving and followed her. When they both got home, Lucy was shocked to see Natsu follow her.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled, kicking him in the face. It never hurt him, but he always whined about how she's always hitting her and that it hurts a lot. "How many times have I told you not to follow me home!" Lucy scolded. They sat down on her bed and they started to talk.

"I know how to get you on a date with Gray." Natsu said, laughing his head off in his head. Lucy and Gray dating was something that he liked to joke about. They just didn't seem so… compatible.

"Really! How?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Ask him out." Natsu joked. He was rewarded with a slap to the face, which Natsu complained about. "Owww… Lucy that hurt. I was joking, don't be so mean to me. And actually, if you want to date him, that is the way to go." Natsu explained. Of course that was the way, but it wasn't that easy.

"I know… but asking him out? It seems so… not going to happen – ish." Lucy said. She got under her covers and tried to fall asleep. It was only 4:00PM, so she couldn't fall asleep. Natsu had already gone, looking for Gray. "If she can't do it, I will." He thought, walking towards the guild. Natsu walked in to see Gray drinking a glass of ice water, and so Natsu sat next to him.

"What do you think of Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"A good friend. She's funny, smart, and sometimes nice. While the other times, she can be a mini Erza. Why?" Gray then shivered. Natsu ignored the question and went on.

"Alright, so if she asked to go out with you, what would you say?" Natsu asked.

"I would say yes I guess. She's alright. Well, she is a good friend after all." Gray replied.

"Alright, well Lucy likes you. A lot. You should ask her out. It'll make her feel happy." Natsu replied. Then he walked away. Gray thought about it, and went over to her house. He knocked on the door, and Lucy let Gray in.

"Gray! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked surprised. Actually, only Natsu really went to her house, and if Gray actually did come to her house, it would have happened before she got home to surprise her.

"To see you, why?" Gray responded. "Wanna hang out? Let's go to the park."

"Me? I'd love to go!" Lucy exclaimed. She was screaming on the inside. Gray Fullbuster, the one she had a crush on, asked her to go to the park with him. It was a dream come true. Well, it was getting there.

"Alright, then let's go!" Gray said enthusiastically, and they both headed to the park. They walked down the road and ended up in the park. They sat down on the benches and chatted away. Lucy smiled at every question, comment, sound that came out of his mouth. Gray and Lucy played around on the swings and seesaws, and then they sat on the swings again, chatting away.

"So Lucy…" Gray started but was cut off by Juvia, who had just come to the park upon learning that they we're hanging out together. "Gray-sama, are you dating Lucy?" Juvia asked, and the question resulted in a blushing Lucy and Gray. Juvia was furious and happy at the same time. She loved Gray, and was happy for him, but the fact that he was happy because he was with Lucy had angered Juvia. She kept cool but was obviously exploding on the inside, waiting for Gray's answer.

"No…" Gray said, and then Juvia's expression was relieved. "Not yet…" Gray added. Now Juvia was tearing a bit. She was very angry at Lucy, her so called "love rival" had actually won Gray from her. She did her best to please Gray, by giving him lunch, letting herself be "punished", everything. Lucy just gasped and then faced Juvia.

"Juvia did all she can for Gray-sama, and he goes out with Lucy?" she blurted out. She widened her eyes and covered her hands over her mouth, guilty of what she said. She would of done it any day, but she somehow was now guilty. Gray took Juvia's hands and leaned in for a deep kiss, and a certain blond haired celestial mage was tearing. So basically, Gray kissed Juvia, Juvia was shocked, and Lucy was crying.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but you're a friend. Teammates. Sorry, but I like Juvia. Nothing against you though." Gray said after the long kiss, while still panting for air. Juvia's smiled, for she had beat her love rival at winning Gray. "It's alright Gray." Lucy barely got those words out, and Lucy ran away back to her house, to see a waiting Natsu.

"How did it go?" Natsu asked, grinning. He wanted to see the results of what had happened. Lucy tossed her keys onto her desk and then laid down on her bed.

"Gray liked Juvia all along. I guess water and ice we're made for each other." Lucy said and then broke down in tears. Natsu sat next to her and comforted Lucy who was sulking on her bed. How could she not? She was pretty much rejected by Gray. Natsu had hoped that this wouldn't happen with Lisanna and him.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'll still help you." Lucy said while falling asleep.


	3. Love Controlled Me!

**Title:** Help Me!

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own Fairy Tail. All credits belong to Hiro Mashima.

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3: Love Controlled Me!

.

.

Lucy got over the fact that Gray was now in love with Juvia. At least that's what she told herself. Lucy still needed to help Natsu, at whatever cost. That's what best friends do, right? The young blonde mage decided to follow up on her plan that she was planning for who knows how long, even though Natsu would keep telling her it was alright, but she insisted. Natsu gave up with a sigh and sat down. It was still very early in the morning and Lucy told Mirajane her plan.

"Lucy you're a genius!" Mirajane exclaimed, her eyes forming hearts. Mirajane squealed at the thought of Natsu and Lisanna together. Being childhood friends and all was one thing, but Mirajane has been waiting for Natsu to make a move forever, although she would be even happier if Natsu and Lucy were together.

"You think, Mira-san? I'll make sure that they get together by the end of today. Natsu has been dreaming of this day." Lucy giggled and then ran out the door. "Bye Mira-san, I'll be back soon! Gotta get the plan ready!"

Lucy quickly ran down the streets until she reached her house. She unlocked the door and then got the 2 tickets she was saving for a while now. The tickets weren't to a movie, they we're to an amusement park. Not just any amusement park though, it was one of those lovey dovey ones where only people in a relationship would be able to enter.

Lucy would have followed up with this plan a long time ago, but she had a problem with how she would get them to go to the park together. She couldn't tell them that they would have to kiss in order to get in, or even just the fact that it was a "love park". She took a long time trying to figure out how to get things done, but she finally got it, and if anything we're to go wrong, she would have about 10 different back up plans, including just locking them in a room, but that would be no fun.

Natsu and Lisanna we're playing cards. Just a regular game of blackjack, nothing special. Happy was trying to impress Charle, so there was no need to get him out of the way. Lucy walked back in the guild. All she would have to do is ask Lisanna and Natsu to go to the park with her and not tell her about the actual name of the park. That was the only difficult task.

"Lisanna-chan!" Lucy greeted and then sat down next to her. "Are you going to do anything today? If not, you have to come with me and Levy-chan to that new park later today. Don't ask what it is, that's a secret. Meet us at the usual place at 10:30!" Lisanna nodded and finished her game with Natsu before running to her house to get ready. Lucy now needed to find Erza, who was eating her strawberry cake as usual.

"Erza! I need your help, and it's something important!" Lucy told Erza who nodded, telling her to continue. Lucy told her the plan that Lucy thought of and she immediately spit out her cake. "Will you do it?" Lucy pleaded with her best puppy eyes, and Erza gave in.

"If it's for the sake of my guild member, I'll do it!" she would say, and Lucy just squealed in delight. Erza took Natsu by his scarf and dragged him back to his house, and Lucy told Happy to stay at the guild, which Happy agreed to. Lucy skipped out the door. It was 10:15.

As Lucy was going to the 'usual' place, she suddenly felt pain in her heart. She decided to ignore it and keep walking, but that was a very big mistake. That pain wasn't a regular wound, it was an emotional pain.

When she got there, Lisanna was already packed, wearing a bag. Natsu arrived too and Lisanna was surprised, and Lucy acted like she was shocked. "Natsu, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked, and Natsu just said nothing. "Whatever, you can come to I guess." Lucy said, smirking on the inside of her mind. Her plan would be a success.

Lucy grabbed both of them by the arm, and they both got dragged along, and when they finally got there, Lisanna was shocked. Natsu's eyes widened as he read the sign. Lucy pulled both Natsu and Lisanna forward and handed them both the tickets, then pushed them further where the person looked at the tickets. Lucy ran as fast as she could before Natsu or Lisanna could even notice. Next thing you knew, Lucy was already gone.

Lucy knew that Natsu could easily pinpoint her scent, so she made sure that she smelled different that day. Natsu and Lisanna both blushed as the cashier took the tickets and asked them to prove they we're a couple. Lisanna looked at Natsu and the lady like they we're crazy, and so did Natsu. Lisanna gave him a peck on the cheeks, and they we're let in.

Now Lucy felt regretful. This wasn't something she planned. All she knew was that Natsu and Lisanna we're to go together, but why did she feel a pain in her heart? Why did she regret what she was doing? Why does she feel jealous? Who is she jealous at? These were the thoughts of Lucy, who was really confused at her emotions. She couldn't sort it out.

Next thing you know Lucy got into the amusement park. Somehow, Natsu and Lisanna both already rode a ton of rides, and they both were very happy. Natsu kept convincing himself that this wasn't a date, but whichever way he looked at it, it seemed just like one. Lucy was feeling weird that she was stalking them, but her body was moving on her own. It was like she was in some sort of trance, and that she just couldn't move on her own. Something was going wrong. Terribly wrong.

Lucy had suddenly taken Natsu by the hand and tugged him by the hand. Natsu was surprised that she was there. He was far beyond shocked. He thought that she ditched them when they got in, but here she is, tugging his hand. Lisanna just spoke like nothing happened.

"Hi Lucy-chan!" Lisanna said.

"H-Hi Lisanna-chan…" Lucy replied.

Natsu looked as if something bad was going to happen, and something did happen all right. Lucy started to tear and then dragged Natsu away into some place far away where Lisanna wouldn't find them. Lisanna just stood there trying to figure out what just happened. She shrugged and sat down on a near bench, waiting for their return.

"Lucy! What's going on! Let go of me!" Natsu yelled, but Lucy wouldn't listen. In fact, her grip tightened and then she let go. Lucy showed tears in her eyes and Natsu was trying to comfort her.

"What happened? Who did this to you? Tell me!" Natsu yelled, but Lucy shook her head.

"N-Natsu… I'm s-sorry… my body moved on its own… I didn't want to interru-" Lucy was cut off because her body started to move on its own again. Lucy grabbed Natsu's shoulder and then kissed him gently on the lips, making Natsu's eyes widen. Lucy regained her control and quickly pushed him away, while breathing hard.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Natsu! My body started to move again! I don't know what got to me! Please don't get mad at me it wa-" Lucy, once again, was cut off. This time by the dense red haired idiot who hugged her tight. Lucy stood in shock and Natsu just hugged tighter, now tearing a bit. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and then started talking.

"It's alright. I really love you Lucy." Natsu said. Did Natsu just say that?

.

.

**Thanks for reading guys! Sorry I haven't made a new chapter in a decade, I'm getting really lazy. Please make sure to follow, review, and favorite! For people who want to know what Erza did, she basically scared Natsu into doing what Lucy wanted, which was for him to tag along with them. Alright, hopefully it's some kind of cliff hanger. Enjoy!**


	4. Do You Want It?

**Title:** Help Me!

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own Fairy Tail. All credits belong to Hiro Mashima.

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4: Do you want it?

.

.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy asked shocked. Lucy couldn't comprehend what just happened. She just stood there, trying to sort out her emotions and thoughts. Natsu was hugging her and Lucy was hugging back. Lisanna kept looking for them, which was quite hard, considering the size of the park and how far they ran away. "Since when did you love me?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looked up. "I realized it just now, but I think I always have." Natsu replied. Natsu smiled. "I realized because of how hard you tried to get me and Lisanna together, even after Gray. I noticed because I wanted to kill Gray after he rejected you. I realized because of that kiss." Natsu added. Lucy looked at Natsu weirdly but in tears. Lucy didn't believe this was the real Natsu.

"You're not real are you?" Lucy asked. Natsu laughed.

"No, I'm real," Natsu replied. "It's not a dream." Natsu added.

They finally parted, but not after a quick kiss. They looked around for Lisanna who finally found them after 20 minutes of searching. She quickly slapped both people in the head.

"Finally!" Lisanna sighed in relief. "You guys had me worried. I mean, I understand if you want to make out but at least tell me!" Lisanna added, which made them both blush, but then they both laughed like crazy.

"Sorry…" Natsu and Lucy both said at the same time.

"Jinx!" They both shouted at the same time again.

"Double Jinx!" They shouted in unison again.

Lisanna laughed. What were a better couple then those two? Of course, it sort of upset her. But who cared? Her friend was happy, and that's what counted. Natsu and Lucy shortly after laughed alone, all going back to the guild. There was no need for the agreement anymore. Everyone was happy. Well, that's what they thought.

Back at the guild, everyone was partying for the new couple. You could hear comments like "Who would've thought,", "It's about time!", and "Our little dense dragon has grown up!" Natsu was fighting with Gray for no apparent reason, Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, and Levy were happily chatting. Well, Mirajane was squealing in delight. Juvia was still cheering on Gray, Cana was drinking bear, and Elfman was screaming about how Natsu was becoming a man.

Where was Lisanna? She was at home, looking at some pictures. For some odd reason, there was a slight pain in her heart. Jealousy, anger, and sadness, all mixed together. She felt like she was betrayed. Lisanna wasn't a person to be like this though, so she shrugged it off. That was a terrible mistake on her part.

The next day at Fairy Tail, Lisanna asked Natsu to go on a mission alone, since she wanted to try being on a solo mission, but didn't want anything to go wrong. Natsu accepted, although he would have to miss a day with his sweet little darling, she was still his friend. Lisanna just wanted to take it easy and try a small little mission.

The mission was to defeat a gang of people who don't use magic. That would be simple enough, right? Natsu would just watch from afar, making sure nothing happens, while Lisanna would take care of everything. Natsu wanted to be able to jump in, but he couldn't. He sat there bored.

Lisanna was beating the gang, using her magic. She was doing well, there was no sign of something to go wrong, so Natsu decided to sleep a bit. Natsu fell asleep and was a heavy sleeper, so he didn't wake up. Lisanna was in danger, but he wouldn't know it. The leader of the gang had magic, which was left out in the request. Well it wasn't left out; there was a stain on the paper which caused that part to be unseen. Nothing looked wrong, so they did nothing about it. Lisanna was attacked continuously, and Natsu wouldn't know.

A girl was standing by, chuckling. Lisanna was a perfect target. The girl quickly rushed into the bank where the gang was, beat everyone up, and saw Lisanna, eyes widened.

"What kind of magic was that?" Lisanna asked in fear. The girl chuckled.

"You don't need to know. Do you want it? Do you want power?" she asked, and Lisanna looked down. Evil in her hear was sprouting. She couldn't decide. Where was the light of being in Fairy Tail? Where was the light of Natsu? She couldn't decide, but darkness won her over.

"Yes… I want power." Lisanna replied. "Power to crush Lucy Heartfilia."

.

.

**Thanks for reading guys! I would add another chapter but I'm so lazy. Sorry for the update taking so long… I'm just really lazy. Who knows, I'll update this really soon. Enjoy this chapter! I turned this story into a longer one.**


End file.
